


A Spider's Mercy

by Panduh123



Series: A Spider's Mercy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My mind's been itching for some angst lately, Other, Widowmaker headshotting me, and maybe some small traces of Tracer too while we're at it, and what better way than writing some slow-burn redemption arcs, did I just write that?, im a shit writer tho, no beta we die like (wo)men, preferrably, so pls bear with me, yes - Freeform, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panduh123/pseuds/Panduh123
Summary: Her change unraveled slowly.It didn't just shatter immediately. Rather, it started with a single crack.And it all starts with a broken wing.
Series: A Spider's Mercy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Spider's Mercy

Her change unraveled slowly. It didn't just shatter immediately. Rather, it started with a single crack. And another, and another one appeared culminating so much until suddenly the glass fell apart, leaving her bare in the void. An empty dull void, yet oddly enough, felt light.

  
  


And it all started with a broken wing.

  
**********   
  
  


The abandoned city turned warzone was littered with ruin, debris, and dead bodies, both enemy and ally alike everywhere. 

The sniper lay perched on top of a roof, the whole building miraculously still standing ruined only by a gaping hole in the third flood. 

Below the sounds of retreat and gunfire were heard. They had finally gained the upper hand in this battle. As Overwatch's heroes stayed in the back, protecting the rest of their fellow soldiers, the sniper only continued watching them through her scope.

They had all managed to return safely to their ship, save for one. The sniper smirked, the familiar rushing feeling suddenly coursing through her ice cold veins. She had found a prey.

The poor fellow was lagging behind, but nonetheless still pushing themself to reach the helicopter. Meters away from them, a familiar orange-clad woman in an aviator's jacket noticed them and proceeded to flash her way towards their direction.

The sniper smirked even more. Finger at the trigger, she carefully aimed at the fleeing soldier, unaware of the danger. She held her breath, and concentrated as she bided her time.

The orange woman was now nearing them.

_ 12 feet… _

_ 9 feet… _

_ 4 feet… _

And, just right when she was at arm's length, the sniper fired.

Blood splattered and tainted the woman's goggles, spreading on her jacket and suit. The soldier fell to the ground, dead. A perfect headshot. The sniper could see the woman's expression turn from optimistic confidence into dawning horror. The sniper felt glee and satisfaction and here, in this moment, she felt alive. 

She didn't bother taking aim at the woman, instead relishing at the kill she had made.

It was just as well too, for the woman was suddenly gone in less than a second, zipping back.

The sniper stayed standing, until eventually the thrill , the excitement, the feeling of being alive again was now gone and replaced with nothing but cold and apathy. 

She watched as the helicopter's blade started to spin and the vehicle slowly rose, their enemies finally leaving the battlefield.

The sound of static in her right ear brought her attention.

" _ Those bastards are finally gone now. I want you to go down here and regroup with me." _

She pressed a button to reply,

" _ Understood". _

Widowmaker walked to the edge of the rooftop, hooked a building not too far from where she was, and proceeded to zipped down.

She landed gracefully and silently on the ground, effortlessly touching down. Slinging her rifle to her side, she proceeded to walk towards the Reaper's location. It did not take her long to spot the man, arms crossed and head inspecting the rubble of the fallen buildings around them. His skull mask hid what exactly he was thinking, but Widowmaker could not care less about it. The sound of her footsteps alerted his head to her direction, and he spoke.   
  
“ Good. You’re back. Now that Overwatch’s gone our agents can finally continue doing what we came here to do. Hopefully, it didn’t get destroyed during the battle or else all this  _ would’ve been pointless _ . “    
  
The last few words came out irritated, Reaper letting out an annoyed sound. He placed a hand on his mask, rubbing away the blood that was splattered on it.    
  
“Now, while we’re here one of our guys mentioned a suspicious crash right ‘round here and I want you to check it out. Meanwhile, I'll go call for our lift and check out the rest. “ He ordered.    
  
The blue-skinned woman complied without protest and set off to investigate the so-called disturbance after being pointed at the direction.    
The house she had entered was small, but big enough for a small family to inhabit. The torn stuffed bear, and cracked picture frame that she had found which showed a family of three proved her correct. The second floor was ruined, leaving the ceiling gaping wide open. That only left her to investigate the only rooms intact, which were the living room, kitchen, and guest room. The living room was scratched out from her mind, as it was the first thing she entered and in turn inspected. That left only the guest room, only to once again leave as the area was completely buried under the collapsed second floor. To the kitchen it was, then.    
  
The kitchen was ruined, as it should be. The refrigerator was open, empty, and it’s door was just hanging and swinging by the side. Utensils and tools were scattered everywhere, mixed together with splintered wood and broken tiles. Widowmaker scanned the area, walking around, only to conclude the room as empty. Either the agent reported a false alarm or the enemy managed to escape, though the sniper was leaning towards the former as there weren't any clues of anyone else ever having stayed here except it’s former owners who by now, were long gone. Dead or otherwise.   
  
She was about to step out when she suddenly saw it. There far from the corner, hidden underneath the fallen microwave was a tiny blob that moved.    
A tiny blob with  _ feathers and wings and was chirping weakly. _ Curiosity pushed her to walk towards it’s direction.   
  


_ How did a bird find itself way out there ?  _

She thought.

  
She crouched down low to examine the animal closer. 

It was young, not yet fully grown. Widowmaker scooped the bird up with her hands, and oh it was very tiny indeed. The bird was so small it couldn't even fill both of her hands. So small and fragile looking in fact, that they looked like they could easily be crushed by just clenching her fist. 

But she didn't. She merely observed the animal before her, whose dark beady eyes stared back at her golden, cybernetic ones. One full of a life yet to fully live out but eager to do so, and one whose eyes displayed nothing but stark indifference, lit up only during a kill. She noticed one of its wings angled wrongly.    
  
_ Ah. _ _   
_   
A broken wing. No wonder they weren’t able to fly away. How pitiful. She contemplated what to do. Killing the bird would be a show of mercy, ending it’s painful misery. But, as she started to move her thumb around its neck it merely stared at her. Widowmaker started to squeeze lightly at first. She waited for the familiar rushing of her blood. The fast, rhythmic pounding of her heart that was sure to come whenever she would take a life no matter what kind.    
  
But it did not come. She felt nothing. All she could feel however, was the bird’s unknowing gaze, tilting its head to the side and unaware of the threat she was posing. Or maybe it did, but just simply gave up on it’s fate, finding it futile to fight it could not win. 

  
Her grip on its neck loosened, and Widowmaker returned back, carrying the injured bird on one hand.    
  
  
When Reaper saw her arrive, carrying the animal, he did not say a word. Merely stared at her for a long moment, before continuing to do something else.    
He remained silent even as their plane eventually arrived, and the two entered, leaving their weapons at the case and sitting at their respective spots.    
The whole ride back home to one of their bases, he still didn’t utter a single thing. It was only when they finally managed to arrive, and the two stepped out of the plane and were finally inside the elevators, patiently waiting as it went down towards their quarters, did Reaper finally speak.    
  
“Better you kill it now, and spare yourself the time.” His deep voice, distorted by the mask, filled the silence. Widowmaker only stared at him, expectant and waiting for him to speak further.   
  
“It’s young, fragile, and it’s got a broken wing. I don’t think you’ll have the time to care for it, nor would you have the capability to do so. “ He finished. Brief, blunt, and straight to the point. He wasn’t wrong though. Widowmaker  _ did _ didn't have time to fully care for it and it’s young age would definitely affect its chances of survival. And as for her incapability to care… Well he wasn’t wrong on that too. Talon had created and conditioned her to be the best assassin. They had programmed her to be ruthless, precise, and without remorse for her kill. To show emotion, to  _ care _ , was completely against what she was created to be.    
  
_ But…  _   
  
“Oui, understood. “ She replied. On cue, the elevator door opened and the two exited the box and walked straight to their rooms. Widowmaker set the bird down on the table and proceeded to head towards the bathroom, taking a nearby towel to which she poured water, making it wet. She also took some bandages and medicine from her first aid kit and then she returned back and sat down, placing the materials just right beside the bird.    
  
It was true that Widowmaker was void of any care or compassion. She was made to kill after all. But, as she gently cleaned the bird from dust and dirt, revealing black and blue feathers, she began to wonder.    
  
_ Maybe just this once. _

**Author's Note:**

> So hey there! This is kind of like, my second fanfic? The first one's kind of a series i'm making that I haven't posted yet because eheyyy I'd like to prepare like fifteen at the ready first but anyway.   
> So yea it's my second fanfic, but also my first overwatch fanfic.  
> Now I'm not all too familiar with the game (because i'm broke tm u_u) , and my lore knowledge's only through wiki and youtube tho ever since the release i've always been interested in Widowmaker. If it wasn't the gay crush, twas the story but anyway yea. My brain has decided, after years of not giving a SINGLE THOUGHT, to tell me 
> 
> "Hey you want angst? Remember Widowmaker????!!!" and that was it
> 
> But anyway yes  
> i'll try not to make mistakes too much. Both lore-wise and grammar wise . And with that said, I hope you all like this one-shot, a one-shot of many more one-shots to come. 
> 
> Peace, and stay safe always!


End file.
